Cambios
by Olillita
Summary: Después de la guerra, nadie sabe que esperar, ni siquiera Hermione
1. El comienzo

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la historia...es mia :)

Espero que os guste, ya me contareis!

Dedicado a Verde Manzanita, mi musa.

El verano había pasado demasiado rápido para asimilar todos los acontecimientos del año. Para empezar, se había saltado un curso, si, Hermione Granger se había saltado un curso, pero estaba justificado. Tenia que salvar el mundo. Después, casi había quedado en estado de shock, y aún seguía bastante desconcertada porque se había acabado...seguir con su vida normal era casi una batalla en sí.

Era como volver a empezar. La primera vez que entró en Hogwarts no conocia a nadie, el mundo mágico entero era algo totalmente desconocido, un reto. La primera vez habia entrado con confianza, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Esta vez estaba nerviosa, aún conociendo ya su escuela, ya no sabía qué había arriba y qué abajo, ¿como había encajado todo el mundo la derrota del Señor Oscuro?

Empezó a preparar el baúl, echando un ultimo ojo a los libros nuevos. Los había mirado todos en verano, pero sin el alma puesta en ello. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, lejos de sus estudios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que esperar.

Días después, ya en el tren. Miraba con desconfianza de un lado a otro. Los vagones estaban repletos de alumnos, se oian risas por todas partes. Al fin encontró el compartimento de Harry, y él miraba por la ventana. Se quedó un rato mirándolo, pensando en como sería si nunca lo volviese a ver. Ron estaba pasando por algo así, al perder a uno de sus hermanos. Como era hija única no podía imaginarse con la magnitud suficiente como era perder a un hermano, asique pensó en lo más parecido: perder a Harry. Se quedó un buen rato pensandolo hasta que este se giró y la vio en la puerta del compartimento, con un guiño de alegria en su cara. Entró, y no pudo evitar sonreir porque ya no tenía que pensar más en como sería perderlo, estaba aquí, y su peor enemigo había muerto. El gran enemigo de todo el mundo mágico en realidad, había muerto. No había amenaza alguna. Y sin embargo...

Se sentó al lado de Harry, aparentando normalidad. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, miró también por la ventana,viendo a los niños despidiéndose de sus padres. Todo era normal, rutinario, pero aún así no encontraba el sosiego.

El viaje no fue mejor. La llegada tampoco. La noche tampoco. Era como estar en piloto automático. Solo podía esperar que las clases le subieran el ánimo.

El primer día, se levantó más tarde de lo normal. Tuvo que prepararse volando, coger sus libros y salir como si hubiese fuego. Entre las prisas, no había mirado el horario, asique tuvo que parar a mirar sus clases. Estudió el horario del día. La primera clase era con Slytherin, que gran comienzo. Mientras hacia un esquema mental, alguien se acerco sin que se diese cuenta. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente, y le dijo al oido:

-La pequeña Granger no se sabe el horario, esto si que es nuevo- Contuvo un grito y se dió la vuelta, solo para quedarse de piedra. Era Draco Malfoy. Corrección, era Malfoy sonriendo.

-Hola Malfoy. Yo...-Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Algo estaba mal en el mundo, casi parecía que iban a tener una conversación. Frunció el ceño -Yo no soy "pequeña Granger". Y le esquivó, encaminándose hacia clase. Él se quedó ahi medio riendo, miró el horario también y Hermione sintió su risa. La primera clase era con Slytherin...

La hora de la comida había tardado demasiado. Las clases fueron casi eternas, sobre todo la primera, en la que sintió que alguien la miraba y le había costado trabajo concentrarse. Harry le había preguntado un par de veces si todo iba bien. Ron había metido la pata un par de veces.

-La vuelta está resultandome difícil- Por fin habló y fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-No sé que haremos los demás entonces, si para la mejor alumna de Gryfindor el curso es dificil- Se mofó Harry.

-No es el curso lo difícil, es volver aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado. Cada año ha habido algo, algo que no nos permitía tener un curso normal. No sé como va a ser este.-

-No creo que vaya a pasar nada, solo hay que dejar que la vida siga su curso, es la época del cambio- Dijo Ron, con un poco de positivismo.

Luego comentaron pequeñas cosas, trivialidades, y la hora pasó. "Es la época del cambio" había dicho. Se quedó rumiándolo hasta la última clase.

Ya en la sala común, después de la pequeña muestra de lo que iba a ser 7º curso. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en los sofás disfrutando de la buena compañía, rememorando momentos pasados. Ron y Ginny habían pasado un mal momento cuando murió su hermano, y aún estaban recuperándose, pero "el cambio" les hacía pensar en un gran futuro, eran los más soñadores con diferencia. A ratos se les unieron miembros del anteriormente conocido como "El ejercito de Dumbledore",estaban espectaculares, casi brillaban de la felicidad. Eran parte del cambio.

Hermione se quedó cabilando el encuentro con Draco. Parecía cambiado después del verano, después de la caída de Voldemort. Pero claro, todo parecía diferente. Hasta era distinto respirar.

Bajaron a cenar y chocó con Draco, esta vez acompañados con sendos compañeros de casas, él con Pansy y Blay, y ella con Harry, y con Ron. Les vio desde la distancia y Draco hizo un gesto como de saludo cordial. Harry se quedó extrañado. Al acercarse, hablaron de Quiditch, con la normalidad de un compañero más. No como alguien con el que te habías llevado mal desde el primer momento. No como alguien con el que habías tenido duelos, incluso. Al entrar en el comedor, las mesas de las casas estaban igual, todo el mundo con todo el mundo, asique para no cortarles la conversación se sentaron en una de las mesas. No había el gran aforo de las comidas,asique tuvieron relativa intimidad en su rincón de la mesa. "Es la época del cambio". Seguía pensando en la frase de Ron.

Al día siguiente se levantó con buen humor. La sombra gris de la desconfianza había pasado. "El cambio" había penetrado en ella, era como una revelación. Se arregló y miró el horario. La segunda clase era con Slytherin de nuevo. Bajó sonriendo, pensando en las posibilidades del día. Ya era viernes. Ya tenia deberes para el fin de semana. Todo era como debía ser, o como sería a partir de ahora.

-Buenos días- Saludó a sus compañeros y esperó a que Harry y Ron bajasen para ir a clase. Se mordió la lengua para no darle importancia a la cena de ayer. Le costó horrores. Ginny entró en la sala y le guiñó un ojo, y fue cuando se le ocurrió.

-Ginny, ¿luego podemos hablar? Solo las chicas.- Ella sonrió.

-Si, después de clase estaré en mi habitación, trae algo de comer.- Se vió feliz de la perspectiva. Necesitaban una charla.

La primera clase fue un pequeño desafío, casi le costó arrancar, pero luego ya fue pan comido, como no. Quería decirse que no esperaba la segunda clase con ansia, pero lo hacía. La cordialidad con sus antaño enemigos le producía una gran curiosidad, asique si, esperaba saber como sería hoy. Y esta vez, se fijo en el comportamiento de todos y cada uno de los Slytherin. Y su conclusión es que estaban relajados, no eran tan agresivos como otros años, no había demasiados chistes sobre sangresucia, le pareció hasta ver simpatía en sus miradas. Y casi se desmayó de la impresión, el cambio era real, podía notarlo. ¿Las rivalidades también cambiarían? Casi podía asegurarlo. Era un hito en la historia...pero no quería emocionarse, no todavía. Habría que verlo con el tiempo. La segunda hora pasó,y al salir cruzó su mirada con lo que le pareció, un Draco Malfoy expectante, parecía esperarla. Y así, era.

-Oye Granger, ¿tienes un momento?- Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron.

-Te esperamos más adelante- Dijo Harry. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir incontroladamente, pero intentó no parecer alterada.

-Bueno...- rompió el hielo mientras esperaba que Draco hablase.

-Me preguntaba si tendrías problema en ayudarme con el trabajo-El profesor les habia propuesto un trabajo para dentro de un mes.

-Supongo...que no...pero aún falta mucho, ¿no?-

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero es propio de ti empezar los trabajos con tiempo-

-Pues...si-Dudaba un poco...era raro hablar con él-pero...mmm, bueno...¿tu estarías dispuesto a empezar mañana?

-Mañana es sábado-La miró con cara de resignación-Perfecto, ¿nos vemos en la biblioteca, digamos...a las 11?-

Ella empezaría antes en circunstancias normales(sobre las 9), pero quizá para él era demasiado temprano. Así que asintio. -Vale, nos vemos allí. Hasta luego.-Y empezó a caminar intentando no ir demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento.

Parece que Hermione y el "cambio" habían quedado con Draco Malfoy...


	2. Reuniones

Insisto en que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, que nadie me acuse de plagio por favor

Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando. Ella no sabía porque había accedido a "ayudarle con el trabajo" a Draco, y le había dado vueltas durante el resto de las clases, haciendo difícil su concentración. Quería pensar que todo era diferente, pero ¿y si no lo era? Draco siempre había sido un engorro, un obstáculo, una pesadilla en vida. Aunque todas las ideas que tenía sobre él eran de a.m.V.(antes de la muerte de Voldemort). Cuando había empezado el colegio, Voldemort era agua pasada también, y aún así había tenido dificultades y había recibido insultos por ser hija de muggles...pero luego Harry le había salvado la vida a Draco. Había sido algo casual, nada premeditado, en medio de una batalla en la que supuestamente él era de los malos. Y prefería no sacar el tema después de aquella cena llena de camaraderia entre unas personas que se habían llevado mal desde hacia mucho y por innumerables causas, no fuese a retomarse la hostilidad otra vez...aunque en algún momento saldría el tema. Reservó sus inquietudes para la charla con Ginny, y les dijo a los chicos que los vería luego.

Hizo una parada en su habitación para coger algunas chucherias muggles y otras mágicas, pero sin tocar el chocolate: eso era para momentos de gran necesidad. Se encaminó hacia la habitación de la pelirroja y se la encontró con Luna Lovegood, enseñandole un collar nuevo.

-Hola-las chicas saludaron más o menos a la vez, y Luna se adelantó para darle un abrazo a Hermione. Ella siempre tan expresiva. Luego de muchas risas y mucho comer regalices y caramelos, Hermione puso al tanto a las chicas de sus pensamientos.

-Y bueno...no sé si es cosa mía, pero creo que la gente ya no quiere saber nada de purezas de sangre y están más centrados en las personas. El final de la guerra debió ser un alivio para todos, pero lo de Draco...

-Creo que quiere ser tu amigo- dijo Luna con su peculiar voz. Hermione lo pensó.

-Puede que lo que quiera es mejorar sus notas, es bastante inteligente, si se esforzase más...sería un duro competidor.-

-Y no olvidemos que es guapo-Dijo Ginny, para la sorpresa de Hermione.

-Es Draco Malfoy-dijo Hermione-no es ni guapo ni feo, o al menos no lo era hasta ahora, solo era "ese caradura narcisista y obseso". -

-Bueno, él ha sufrido mucho, cada vez que lo miro veo su tristeza. Ahora parece relajado- añadió Luna.

Siguieron hablando un rato más de diversos asuntos, comentaron algo de un libro que leía Ginny, y pasaron a otro tema "trascendental": Su situación amorosa.

Ginny y Harry habían tenido una historia, se habían amado mucho durante su corta relación, y después también. Ron y Hermione habían sido victimas de la prisa, y al recibir el golpe de la muerte de Fred, la relación no empezó ni acabó, se congeló. Ahora esperaban a ver si sobrevivía. Ante todo eran buenos amigos. Ginny no pensaba seguir con Harry, al menos todavía, y Hermione estaba centrada en ayudar en el papel de amiga, y no de novia. Luna sentía afecto por todo el mundo en general, pero al parecer, también en particular hacía Neville. El año pasado los componentes del Ejercito de Dumbledore habían luchado, y para ello tuvieron que estar más unidos que nunca, con lo que Luna y Neville habían sido un apoyo el uno para el otro, algo infranqueable e inalterable. Ahora se les veía juntos y algunos rubores inesperados en sus conversaciones indicaban que se estaba cociendo algo, algo importante.

Luego de varios comentarios sobre lo bien que le sentaba a Neville la madurez y el futuro a largo plazo, las chicas conjuraron su ropa de cama. Ya con sus pijamas bajaron a la sala común para hablar delante del fuego, los chicos estaban esperándolas allí.

-...que tengo enanos de jardín dentro de casa, el otro día me encontré uno en el baño. Y no veas el grito que pegué- Estaba contando Ron, y cuando vio a su hermana se apresuró a decir- Ginny, diles como estamos en casa- No sabía a que venia eso, pero ella se rió y la conversación siguió fluyendo. En un viernes noche, delante de la chimenea, con sus buenos amigos. Los sofás parecían aún más mullidos, y el fuego más cálido.

Al día siguiente, se levantó con un poco más de apuro que otros días. Era temprano, así que fue a desayunar y se encontró apenas unos cuantos novatos y algún profesor por los pasillos. Saludó a algún cuadro en medio de su bajada y después de alimentarse, volvió a mirar la lista de libros para el trabajo. No estaba ansiosa, intentaba actuar como si hubiese quedado con Ron, pero era Draco y aquello era bastante nuevo.

Finalmente pasó el tiempo y a las 10:45 se encaminó a la biblioteca, y al salir de la sala común, se encontró con que Draco la estaba esperando. Un poco raro.

-Emmm...Buenos días!- Dijo, y el susodicho ahogó un bostezo

-Me he levantado un poco antes y estaba esperando para no empezar...

-Ya...bueno, vamos...a la biblioteca.

...Tres horas más tarde...

-No se para que me pides ayuda, te veo muy capaz-Dijo Hermione

-No quería dejarlo para el último momento- Dijo Draco, cerrando un libro de referencia. Se oyeron rugir unas tripas, las de Draco

-Creo que es hora de comer algo...-Y sonrió. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y recogió las sus cosas, pero no tan rápido como Hermione.

La mañana había pasado deprisa. Quitando algunos detalles, a Draco se le veía interesado, era inteligente, intuitivo y tenía una letra bonita. Y ahora le abría la puerta a Hermione para que pasara. Parecía estarse esforzando por dar una buena imagen. Caballerosidad por todas partes...bueno, resultaba gracioso. Después de un rato, ya con más confianza y con el estómago lleno, Draco la hizo reir con un guiño a aquel puñetazo que le había dado años antes. Parece que había madurado. Mostraba otra cara totalmente diferente y algo raro estaba sucediendo: se sentía agusto con él. Y un gran cartel de "Peligro" empezaba a coger forma en su mente.


	3. Aspiraciones

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir el tercer capitulo, pero tengo clases de 6 a 11 y los días pasan demasiado rápido, intentaré publicar una vez por semana o cada semana y media, esta vez sin falta. Espero que sepais entender la vida del estudiante jajaja_

_Como hasta ahora habéis leído desde el punto de vista de Hermione, ahora toca ver que piensa Draco._

Hermione le cogió de la mano, y subieron juntos hasta la quinta planta. Se escabulleron por los pasillos, mientras Draco sorprendido veía a Hermione reírse pícaramente cuando se escondían en algún rincón y se pegaba a él. Por fin llegaron a su destino, y Draco no supo que decir: estaban frente a la pared donde se conjuraba la sala de los menesteres. Ella cerró los ojos y Draco se quedó mirando mientras se formaba la puerta. Tiró de él hacia dentro y se encontró un cuarto con una chimenea y una cama, las habitación estaba llena de tonos cálidos. La cama era inmensa. Tenia una colcha que parecía de la cama de sus padres, mullida y suave. Hermione captó su atención rodeándole con los brazos, y sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, le besó con un hambre que pronto le contagió, se pegó a él y llegaron a la cama en un suspiro. Le empujó y se subió a horcajadas en él, y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la ropa y desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. Draco estaba cada vez menos racional, y comenzó a tocarla en sitios que no había imaginado que la tocaría. La oleada de sensaciones era brutal y cerro los ojos. En un momento los abrió y ella ya estaba en ropa interior, dispuesta a quitarle la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba.

Draco se despertó entre sudores, con ansiedad y con una bastante obvia erección. Solo podía pensar en lo malvado que era su cerebro, pues le había dejado con la miel en los labios. Aunque bueno, mezclarlo con Hermione era la cúspide del sueño. Intentó respirar con normalidad, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, completamente solo.

Miró la hora y eran las 6, aún quedaban horas para las clases. Las cuales podía invertir en dejar el sueño atrás y concentrarse en su trabajo. Ahora eran los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y no había tiempo para bromas. Después de que el reinado de Voldemort acabase, solo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro, y si quería llegar a tener un buen cargo en el Ministerio, sus notas debían ser las mejores.

Miró a su brazo y maldijo el momento en que pensó que recibir la marca era un gran honor. Ahora tenía que borrar su fama de mortifago codeándose con gente a la que había odiado. Aunque resultaba fácil, no le caían mal, tampoco. Le habían quitado un gran peso de encima al ganar la guerra y librarle de un destino nefasto junto a los seguidores del señor oscuro. Su familia era demasiado importante como para aguantar la continua humillación a la que eran sometidos por su "gran líder".

Y ahora ese maldito sueño. Bueno, esos sueños, porque los había tenido con bastante frecuencia desde...no sabía muy bien cuando. Y estaba peor desde que la había visto este año. Parecía que su subconsciente estaba alegre de sus aspiraciones académicas, y de la ayuda de Hermione. Y eso que ni la había mirado bien, porque en la biblioteca, la pudo ver de cerca, y no le disgustó nada lo que encontró. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan perfecto ser de padres muggles? Bueno, a veces pasan cosas raras con la sangre. Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era mestizo...Y su locura procedía de su familia sangre pura, y no de la muggle. Después de saber su procedencia le parecía increíble como los había engañado, como había acentuado sus ideas elitistas convirtiéndoles en radicales, como les había lanzado a odiar a sus congéneres no mágicos y a los magos nacidos de muggles. Y al final resulta que de una linea de la más pura sangre puede salir un squib, y eso no era un gran secreto. Simplemente todos eramos la misma especie: humanos. Unos eran mágicos y otros no. O todos lo eran en mayor o menor grado.

Aún con ese cambio de pensamiento, iba a costarle mirar a Hermione como una igual. Aunque no eran iguales, ella era mejor, al menos en el campo del saber.

Intentó volver a dormirse para poder olvidar ese sueño, y lo consiguió. Se levantó a su hora normal para ir a clase, demasiado optimista de su situación.

En cuanto entró en clase se le ocurrieron miles de excusas para ir a hablar con ella, desde preguntarle conceptos hasta pedirle tinta. Tuvo la suerte de verla en la tercera y mirarla de hito en hito. Que curioso era su pelo, y ese tono de piel que tenia. Se fijo que tenia un lunar en la mejilla y en que la ropa parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo demasiado, o quizá era su mente la que dejaba entrever lo que había debajo. El profesor pregunto algo y espero a que ella contestara. Yyyyy lo hizo, correctamente, como se podía esperar de ella. Les dieron unas cuantas tareas que entregar y Draco tuvo su excusa perfecta para ir a hablarle. "Bueeeeeeno, intenta pensar en otra cosa..."

-Oye Granger, espera un minuto. -Le dijo al salir de clase. Esto comenzaba a ser un poco repetitivo. Ella se giró y le esperó con un poco menos de sorpresa que la primera vez, ya más relajada después del sábado en la biblioteca. Le hizo su petición.

-Esta tarde no puedo, tengo que acabar un trabajo para alquimia, pero si quieres mañana lo corregimos juntos. -Vaya, le había dado ella otra opción para verse. Pero tenia que ir a la selección del equipo de Slytherin.

-Mañana eligen jugadores para el equipo de Quidditch, así que no va a poder ser. Oye, ¿Y si vienes a verme y luego ya miramos las soluciones?- Ella pensó y antes de que reculara dijo -Así puedes calificar a la competencia de Gryffindor, quizá este año ganemos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella accedió aunque no muy convencida y se imaginó que quizá llevase a Harry y a Ron, y no le importó con tal de que fuese.

A la hora de la comida, se dió cuenta de que se estaba obsesionando demasiado con la chica. No se había fijado en nadie más desde que había llegado, y eso era raro en él. Echó un vistazo a las chicas de su casa, y a pesar de valorar su belleza, no le provocaron ninguna idea lujuriosa. Se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta del hecho, y la buscó con la mirada, para intentar buscarle defectos. Ella estaba comiendo y hablando con Ginny, en frente tenia a Harry y Ron "Que raro!" pensó irónicamente. Ni siquiera comiendo le parecía desagradable. Se fijó y se fijó hasta que se dió cuenta de que la miraba demasiado y se concentró en su plato.

Vaya vaya, era un idiota. Lo único malo que encontraba en ella era fruto de sus prejuicios. Aunque podía dedicarse a investigar, el hecho es que sus únicos impedimentos es que era hija de muggles .Y una Gryffindor. Aunque se habían visto parejas mixtas antes, un Slytherin con una Gryffindor era difícil de encontrar. Pero también podía hacer...absolutamente nada al respecto y esperar a que se le pasase el capricho.

Por la tarde, se acercó a la biblioteca, temiendo y deseando verla. Entró y echó una ojeada, no andaba por allí. Cogió un libro de pociones y se puso a leer para parecer ocupado. Mientras, pensó en sus padres. Le habían dicho que la pureza de sangre era importante desde que era un niño, y así lo había creído hasta la guerra. Se había dado cuenta de la paradoja de que las familias con sangre pura eran pocas, y llegado el momento, solo podrían proliferan uniéndose entre ellas por los siglos de los siglos, así que era poco probable que, históricamente, hubiesen llegado allí sin haber muggles de por medio. Entonces había investigado y los registros familiares llegaban hasta cierto punto, no se podía saber con certeza que su sangre era realmente pura. Y pensar de donde había salido el primer mago no le dejaba más respuesta que habían nacido de los muggles. Entonces eran la misma raza. Entonces...mezclar a un mago talentoso con una bruja talentosa...solo podía salir un gran mago. Y prefería que ese gran mago se apellidase Malfoy.

En ese momento, sintió pasos. Era Hermione acercándose. Parece que el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad a su linea de pensamiento.


	4. Batallas

_Siento haber tardado. He tenido examenes y también problemas por no guardar los capitulos en un pen, algunos de los que tenia en el ordenador se han ido al garete...y he tenido que reescribirlo más o menos igual, espero que os guste. Si alguien sabe como recuperar documentos odt cuando pone caracteres sin sentido, porfavor, dejadme un mp o un review._

_Si a alguno de vosotros os gusta Crepusculo, estoy haciendo un fic sobre Jacob y Bella, animaos a leerlo y me decis que os parece :)_

_Pronto contestaré rewiews, muchas gracias por vuestra atencion _

Después de una amena tarde en la biblioteca, disfrutando de la compañía de alguien al que no tenia que explicarle cada pequeño termino de la lección, Hermione casi no se creía que fuese tan compatible con Malfoy. Realmente, no había conocido bien a Draco Malfoy, y a pesar de que se había ganado cada insulto, ahora estaba viendo otra parte de él, la parte más amable: también era un estudiante, y también luchaba por su futuro. A pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, el ambiente se fue calmando y al estar a solas con el, ya no temía nada. Aunque su parte lógica seguía buscando una explicación para ese hecho.

Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un amigo como él, alguien con quien compartir sus ansias de saber más del mundo, aunque ella lo achacaba a que no había conocido el mundo mágico hasta los 11 años, al parecer Draco sentía lo mismo y él había vivido ese mundo de primera mano.

Hablaron de sus tareas comunes, y ya no había razón para ir a ver la selección del sábado. Aún así no iba a cancelarla.

Al día siguiente, se levantó con energías y fue a ver a Ginny. La convenció de ir a ver la selección de Slytherin, y fueron juntas. Despues de un rato Ginny comentó -Uhmmm que entretenido...debería buscarme un Slytherin también...-Hermione la miró sin entender -Aquel parece interesante...-

-¿Blaise?-Hermione rió-Si...supongo que desde aquí arriba todos parecen un buen partido, pero fíjate bien, para luego no llevarte un disgusto.- Hermione siguió mirando las prácticas que hacían y se quedó mirando a Draco. No era muy talentoso pero tenia voluntad, y eso era importante. Quizá le pegase más otro puesto, quizá bateador...para buscador tenía duros competidores, más pequeños y ligeros que él. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en el peso de Draco con esos músculos...¿Músculos? Bueno, nadie tenia por qué saber que ella se había fijado en su estado físico...

Draco se sentía vigorizado cada vez que miraba con disimulo a la grada. Al final había venido con Ginny, sin protección masculina. Suponía que era bueno. Se esforzó al máximo en su prueba, y lo consiguió. La velocidad era una combinación de maña y fuerza, en este caso fuerza de una buena escoba, claro. Había barajado todas las posibilidades e hizo una buena estrategia para ganar. Era más pesado, pero sabía moverse y la escoba hacia el resto. Cuando por fin le tocó, sintió un atisbo de nervios, sin saber bien por qué, miró a la grada. Y vaya, las chicas estaban allí, la morena y la pelirroja. Levantó el brazo para saludar antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y Hermione le devolvió el saludo. Bien, era la hora del show.

No podía creerlo, Draco se movía tan rápido que casi no podía verlo. Era casi como un manchón verde dificil de enfocar. Se esforzó para ver como lo hacia su chico. ¿Su chico? Bueno, debía de ser una broma o algo.

-¿Crees que Ron y yo acabaremos por encajar algún día?- Ginny la miró, y no tardo mucho en contestar.

-La verdad es que sois diferentes. El amor está por encima de todo, claro, pero no se si él te haría bien. Como amigos esta bien.-Se detuvo-Él ya no es un niño. Si quiere volver contigo, debe demostrarlo. Tu no tienes que esperar a nadie. La vida es breve.- La verdad...vaya. Ron y ella se querían, hasta ahí bien. Pero había pasado bastante tiempo y era difícil verlo igual.

-Yo espero a Harry, pero no tanto como cuando era una niña. Siempre le he tenido sobre un pedestal, pero he salido con otros chicos, y he ganado experiencia, que para bien o para mal, siempre es importante tener. Con mi anterior novio, Dean...aprendí de la peor manera, pero me hice fuerte.- Hermione la miró y luego miró al suelo. Aún recordaba la cara de Ginny en una de las cenas de Slughorn después de discutir con Dean. -Y aquí estamos, viendo a Draco exhibirse. No digo que me parezca mal, aunque Ron es mi hermano, tu eres mi amiga y lo que tu elijas para mi estará bien.

-Aún no he decidido nada, pero creo que empiezo a sentir algo por Draco, a mi pesar. Y me siento mal por lo que pudo haber sido una bonita relación con Ron sino hubiera habido una guerra en medio.

-Con guerra o sin ella, ya sabes que "el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende". Si tienes que acabar con Ron, ya se ocupará el universo de mover los hilos necesarios. Mientras, disfruta.-

Oir eso le había quitado un peso de encima. Le había concedido permiso a si misma para experimentar. Y todo el mundo sabe que la teoría no lo es todo, también era importante ver lo que sucede fuera de los libros. No tenia porque ser con Draco, aunque ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Podía echar un vistazo para ver como había cambiado el panorama masculino en general. Podía comportarse como una chica de su edad.

Draco bajó de la escoba sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas. Se le ocurrieron un montón de ideas de como abordar a la chica que le había mirado y le había animado a pesar de ser del equipo rival. Se le ocurrieron un millón de escenas en un segundo, su mente iba a todo trapo. Las rosas le parecían demasiado, invitarla a cenar parecía demasiado directo, acorralarla en una esquina y robarle un beso era demasiado temerario. Estaba demasiado eufórico y no pensaba dos veces, así que en cuanto pudo hablar con ella le dijo que iba ir a Hogsmeade y que quería invitarla a algo por ayudarle con sus tareas. Ella aceptó de buen grado, mientras la pelirroja contenía en un gesto muy, pero que muy sutil una risa. No podía creérselo. ¡Habian hablado de él! Era de esperar. Eran dos mujeres solas en una grada mirando una selección de Quidditch, claro que habían hablado, y quizá habían calificado a los chicos por su peinado o algo por el estilo. Se cambió y al salir del estadio estaba Hermione, ya sola, esperándole.

Hermione trató de no atragantarse después de que Draco la hiciese reir con una historia de "encantamiento para tontos" que había leído del periódico. Tragó con fuerza demasiado liquido y empezó a reir descontroladamente. Ya habían bebido bastante y la noche casi se les habia echado encima. No recordaba ningún sábado así, tan relajada, tan contenta. En el local no quedaba casi nadie, y se dió cuenta de que debían volver. Draco pagó las bebidas y al salir, le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

-Vaya, ha refrescado- Dijo. Y se abrazó para darse calor.

Intentó hablar de algo entretenido para distraerla y antes de que ella pensara en lo que pasaba, le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la acercó a él, para resguardarla del frío bajo su chaqueta. Ella tenia rubor en las mejillas pero no se había fijado si ya estaba antes, por el frío. Fueron hablando de como debería haber sido la V Guerra de los Gigantes, imaginándose las batallas y añadiéndoles un poco de humor, como hechizos colorantes que teñían todo de rosa.

-Deberías haberte abrigado más- Dijo mientras añadía un hechizo calefactor a su chaqueta.

-Bueno, una no puede estar en todo. A esta hora ya contaba con estar durmiendo. Mañana quiero ir a la biblioteca.- Él la miro y se dió cuenta de que tenia los labios violetas. Pensó en una manera poco inteligente de calentárselos.

-¿Y que vas a hacer mañana?

-Pues ir preparando la próxima lección de Alquimia, me da la impresión de que será complicada. Y también voy a corregir apuntes y ordenar los ejercicios, para tenerlos a mano para el examen.-Iban caminando poco a poco y Draco casi tropieza, Hermione lo enderezó.

-Para el examen ¿eh?

-No se que puede parecer esto en otro contexto si ahora mismo nos ven así, sería gracioso ¿no crees?-Draco la miró-Me imagino lo que escribiría Rita Sketcher.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿que nos llevemos bien?

-Bueno, pues si...tu eres tu, yo soy yo...y aquí estamos caminando abrazados-

-Si quieres te dejo helarte de frío- Draco empezó a separarse.

-Eso no sería nada gentil-dijo con ironía mientras se le acercaba.

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que está mal en la escena, si nos viesen ahora mismo.-

-Pues que podríamos parecer una pareja de novios acaramelados.-dijo ella- Es de noche, hemos estado juntos toda la tarde, hemos bebido, casi podrían decir que era una cita-añadió como escandalizándose- y luego un paseo bajo las estrellas-dijo él.-Si, tiene toda la pinta de ser una cita, ¡maldita sea! Será un escandalo,¿que vamos a hacer?-

Hermione rió lamentando haber hablado tanto, no sabia de donde había salido tanta broma, y ahora estaban hablando de citas. Una cita de Draco y ella. Sintió un poco de tensión en las piernas.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando. Creo que me voy a quedar un rato en la sala común junto al fuego-dijo para cambiar de tema, y olvidar el ambiente intimo.

-No debo hacer bien mi trabajo de calefactor, entonces. Creo que investigaré que más hechizos hay para aplacar el frio.- Draco se mordió el labio intentando contener sus actos

-Pues había un libro de especialización en la biblioteca, me parece...-

Al fin llegaron a la puerta y Hermione se separó un poco de él.

-¡Cuidado, nos van a ver!-dijo con sorna-Van a descubrirnos, y entonces estaríamos perdidos, ¡seriamos la comidilla de todos!-

-Seguro que seríamos la pareja del año-dijo Hermione-Menos mal que no nos tenemos que preocupar de esas cosas¿no?-entonces le miró, y él estaba muy serio. Se miraron durante una décima de segundo, o quizá media hora, y Draco se inclinó para besarla. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras al corazón le daba la impresión de ganar la partida.


	5. Culpable

_Siento mucho haber tardado, espero que les guste este capitulo que les traigo._

Capitulo 5. Culpable

Ella se lo había buscado. Había sido tan estúpida...que solo ahora al ver lo que iba a pasar se dio cuenta de que lo había provocado. Pero lo deseaba, su boca aún estaba a 3 milímetros y lo deseaba. Lo esperaba, como el sonido de un vaso al caer contra el suelo, como la humedad cuando llueve, como el calor al estar frente al fuego. Así que no hizo nada en la milésima de segundo que le quedaba para evitarlo. Ya estaba escrito antes de que ella lo hubiera visto venir. Cerró los ojos. Iba a besar a Draco Malfoy, por Merlín! Y entonces la besó, la tocó con sus labios. Pese al frío, sintió fuego bajo la piel. Con Ron había sentido calidez, pero esto era fuego, temía ser consumida. Porque Draco Malfoy no era ningún principiante, era lo más cercano a un hombre a pesar de tener la misma edad. Era esa mente perversa que había odiado tanto, era esa misma mente que ahora la hacía estremecerse en cada latido rápido. Se separaron entre suspiros, y ella le miró sonrojada como nunca había estado, y él la miró con los ojos vidriosos. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de donde estaban, miró a su alrededor y le pareció ver a un fantasma pasar muy por encima de ellos, dentro del castillo. De entre sus labios salió un "Dios mio" muy bajito, y llevó a Draco al primer rincón oscuro que vió, corriendo hacia dentro con sigilo.

-Debes de haber perdido la cabeza Draco, ¿como se te ha ocurrido hacer eso?- Le apretó la mano mientras se iban moviendo, intentando no ser vistos.

-Tu tampoco me lo has impedido-

-Yo he tenido un lapsus temporal, pero lo tuyo si que es grave.- Dijo. Su parte lógica y práctica estaba controlando el habla en ese momento.

-¿Un lapsus temporal? Hermione tu también lo deseabas- Replicó

-Eso es una idiotez, apenas empezamos a ser amigos- En su interior estaba gritando "¡Esto no está pasando!" y entre otras cosas "¡Es demasiado pronto!"

-¿Entonces por qué no te has apartado?-

Ella se quedó callada, le miró, y siguió adelante. Cuando llegaron frente a las escaleras le soltó, se acomodó la ropa, se tocó la cara y dijo:

-Ahora vamos a actuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, vamos irnos a nuestras respectivas casas, y ya hablaremos de esto mañana. Ha debido de ser el azúcar o algo así.-

-No me imaginaba que sería así.- Dijo Draco apesadumbrado-Pero ahí va: Hermione, siento algo por ti.-dijo levantando el semblante.

Hermione se quedó de piedra.-Ah..e...a...antes de precipitarme,¿a que te refieres con "algo"?- Su parte emocional estaba a punto de explotar, mientras la parte lógica y racional trataba de contenerla.

-A que hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que...quizá me gustes más de lo que pensé en un principio.

-¿Qué principio?-Se aventuró

-Me estás esquivando-dijo-Desde hace...no sé exactamente cuanto-Dijo sonrojándose

-Pero si a ti no te agradan precisamente los hijos de muggles- Alegó ella

-Mis sentimientos respecto a eso también han cambiado-

-Draco, mírame, mírate, Malfoy y Granger, no puedes estar hablando en serio-Tiró su ultima baza

-Aún no me has dicho que piensas al respecto.-Estaba claro que no la iba a dejar salir por la tangente, era un chico listo.

-Yo...no quiero precipitarme con esto. Además está Ron...-

-Ron- dijo con un tono que no supo interpretar.-

-Es muy tremendista y es mejor...que lo vaya asimilando con el tiempo, lo de que ahora eres sociable y eso.-

-Sociable, ya-

-Draco, ¿es necesario que te recuerde que prácticamente, la guerra acabó ayer? Tu actitud habrá cambiado, pero aún hay partes de nosotros que están cicatrizando.-

-Quizá tengas razón. Poco a poco.- dijo él, siguiendo por fin lo que quería decir.- Tan solo espero que esto no sea una excusa y mañana vamos a hablar, no soy tonto y sé que me correspondiste en el beso, no es que me lo pareciese.

-Necesito pensar en ello un poco antes de responder a eso.

-Mañana, Hermione.

-Mañana por la noche-

-Por la tarde.-

-Antes de cenar.-

-Hecho.- Y dicho esto, él se acercó a ella rápido, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, y la besó de nuevo, rápida e intensamente. Hermione casi cayó cuando la soltó. En cuanto se enderezó él ya estaba recorriendo el pasillo y le susurró, "¿es que no escuchas?"- Él le hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó, podía oír como se reía.

Bueno, ahora le tocaba entrar lo más sigilosamente en la sala común y dirigirse a su habitación como si tal cosa. Lo más normal del mundo. Mientras caminaba se iba diciendo "no ha pasado nada, solo tomamos algo, Draco está cambiadísimo".

-Ey, Hermione- Oyó a Ron e intentó girarse con normalidad. -A buenas horas, ¿te apuntas a jugar?- Él y Harry estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, mientras Ginny leía un libro tumbada en el sofá.

-No es tan tarde, ¿no?- Ellá se aproximó y miró a Ginny como preguntándole si les había dicho dónde estuvo hasta ahora.

-¿Como fue con Draco?- Harry respondió a la pregunta y Ginny solo sonrió disculpándose.

-Pues bién- Dijo dejandose caer en el sofá de al lado de Ginny.- Es increible, tiene unos planes muy interesantes para su equipo este año, os lo va a poner dificil.- intentó sonar convincente.

-Olvidas que tenemos el mejor guardián de todo Hogwarts, querida Hermione.- dijo Ron con orgullo.-

-Y el mejor buscador.- dijo Ginny. Harry se sonrojó. Ella vio todo y se dió cuenta de que faltaba menos para ver a la gran pareja reunida de nuevo.

-Bueno, sintiéndolo mucho tengo que ir a dormir, quiero repasar un poco mañana por si se me ha pasado algo - Era una buena excusa, aunque se sentía un poco forzado.

-Si vas a la biblioteca guárdame un sitio.- Le dijo Harry. Ella desconfió, seguro que se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Sin problema, hasta mañana chicos- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Hasta mañana- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Subió las escaleras un poco más rápido de lo normal, y no estuvo tranquila hasta que estuvo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Una vez dentro corrió al espejo a ver si tenia algo distinto a lo normal, y se vio como siempre, quizá un poco más colorada. Se miró todos los lados de la cara y no encontró nada, así que asumió que había sido un pensamiento paranoico. Se lavó la cara, se mojo la nuca y se miró en el espejo. ¡En menuda se había metido!


End file.
